She Would Have Killed You
by Fredgar
Summary: A vampire attacks Carlisle in Sunny L.A. and Esme is there to help him, but instead she provokes the vampire to come after her. Will Carlisle be able to save her? Will his past come undone? What has he been keeping from them all?
1. Nice To Meet You NOT

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**A/N: This would be my fist Twilight Fic. But like all my stories be nice when you review. Thank You.**

**She Would Have Killed You.**

The Cullen's, minus Carlisle, were sitting in the large white living room at their home in Forks, Washington. Edward and Bella were sitting on the floor facing each other, but not really looking. Rosalie was curled up on the couch leaning on Emmett and Alice was facing the T.V. Sitting on Jasper's lap. While Esme just sat there waiting for Carlisle. Right now she felt so out of place. She was happy, overjoyed, for her children, but she wanted to be with her love too.

That's when Alice gasped. It was one of her visions. Everyone turned to look at her, but no one said a word. Until she screamed, that's when Jasper started to speak very quickly into her ear, coaxing her to divulge the vision. When she finally did it was broken down into sections and very quite.

"He was in...Sunny L.A...It was...Daytime...He walked into...an old abandoned Hilton...She jumped from...the balcony above him...She threw him across the room...There was an old Pentagram...made from human blood on the floor...He didn't fight back...She clawed and scratched...If he was human...he would have been ripped apart...To death...She has him in a head lock... He still didn't fight back...She's angry because of that...There are cracks in his face...She's going to kill him"

"Al, who are you talking about?" Asked Emmett.

"Carlisle." It was barley above a whisper, but everyone heard it as clearly as if she screamed it.

"When?" It was Esme who spoke this time. She couldn't, wouldn't, believe it. It couldn't be true. She wasn't going to let it be true.

"I don't know."

"Think." It was more demanding then soothing, and Esme cursed herself for being curt. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Um...It was July...1st...and daytime. Maybe noon or around then."

Bella looked out the window and saw nothing but black. "We've only got a few hours till daytime. We've gotta move." At that there were gone.

No one knew if it would happen or were or even if it would happen this year. But no one was willing to take that chance. Esme called Carlisle on his cell, but to no avail. Which only made her drive faster.

They arrived in L.A. within hours, and went straight to Town Hall to get information on abandoned Hilton hotels. It was fairly easy considering they had ultimate charm and looks on their side and there were surprisingly weren't that many abandoned Hilton's. They arrived just before noon and saw Carlisle walk into the hotel with a messenger bag and a Fedora. Esme was out of the car and across the street in milliseconds, but it wasn't fast enough.

The fight had started, and for some reason Esme couldn't move she was so stunned and horrified in place. Then before she knew it Carlisle was in the head lock and cracks were spreading in his face. By then the rest of the Cullen's arrived. At that moment Esme found her strength and ripped the blond vampire off of Carlisle. But the blond did not return to Carlisle, but turned on Esme and had thrown her against the wall.

Carlisle pulled the woman off of Esme and was standing in between them like a barrier. He was hunched over ready to pounce. And you could hear low growls coming from deep in Carlisle's throat. You didn't have to be Jasper to feel how angry he was. It was like waves of anger and each one crashed when Carlisle growled. You didn't have to look into his eye's to know they had turned red. He was shaking with anger and bared his teeth.

The woman just stood straight and eyed Carlisle with deep disgust. It was as if she absolutely despised him, but didn't dared to cross him again, or his love. She ran away in the opposite direction without another word, but not without throwing Carlisle the meanest, dirtiest look in the history of mean dirty looks. Rosalie had never even thrown _Bella_ a look that nasty. Carlisle just seemed unfazed by it, but he didn't release his stance.

Not until Esme got up off the ground and timidly put a hand on his shoulder. She didn't even have time to register what happened before she was on the ground being squeezed and hugged so hard and tight that if she was human she would have been snapped like a twig. But she hugged him back just the same. The children just left for the car.

They stayed like that for the longest time, just hugging each other on a dirty dust hotel floor. Neither said a word until Carlisle broke the silence by whispering in Esme's ear. "She would have killed you. She doesn't take defeat too lightly or interruption."

This made made Esme furious. "She could have killed me, what about you?" She spit out every word with venom in her mouth. She had gotten up to look at him better. He got up with her and released her.

"She wouldn't have killed me, she can't kill me. She wouldn't be able to survive if I didn't."

"_I_ wouldn't have been able to survive." She spat out.

"No, her physical self. She hates me and I hate her, but she would physical die if I did too. Her mental and emotional status would go up tremendously though."

"Then why does she try and _kill_ you then?"

"It's her way of saying "Hello."

Esme just sighed and wrapped her warms around his waist and he did the same. She didn't like this greeting plan, and he knew this conversation was not over, but they were both glade the other was alive. Even if Carlisle had some scars for the time being.

**A/N: Okay, so I got a review from a user and they suggested I add more to this story, and I've decided to take them up on that addvice. Thank You Just4Me. :)**


	2. Past, Present, Manipulate

**A/N: Okay I know this was only goning to be a one chapter story, but thatnks to a reviewer I've decided to add more. This will now be at least five chapters long. But heres chapter two, and I know some of it is not true to the book, but Myer didn't give much on Carlisle so I think there is a little wiggle room. And again be nice when you review. Thank You. And I still don't own any of the charcters. **

"Why does she want to kill you." Alice asked from the back of Edwards car. The Cullen's were about one hour away from Forks and they hadn't let up on Carlisle and the constant questions. Only problem was that he hadn't said a word since they left the hotel parking lot.

At last it looked like Carlisle was going to answer, or a least talk. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. At last he spoke. "She lives for the thrill of the kill."

"You said she can't live unless you live." Esme said relieved his voice hadn't been damaged (though she knew it couldn't). But she was still worried because the cracks in his face had not gone away. She was afraid that if they hit a pot whole wrong he would fall apart at the seems.

"She can't, but that doesn't change her state of mind."

"Then why is she angry with you." Rosalie asked. She had been looking out the window, given up hope that Carlisle would talk. But she had snapped her head around becoming alert as soon as she heard him sigh. He hadn't even breathed once since he got in the car.

"Because." As if that would settle the interrogation.

"That's not an answer, Carlisle." Edward said.

"She doesn't like defeat, and the fact that she can't kill me is a message to her saying I'm defeating her by not allowing her to kill me."

"So she hates you because she can't kill you?" Jasper summed up.

"Yes."

"Because she has too much pride?" Asked Emmett.

"Yes."

"Well that's rational." Rosalie said with so much sarcasm it was dripping onto the seat, turning back to the window.

"She's not a rational human." Carlisle answered calmly.

"Wait. _Human._ You said human."

"Yes."

"A human can do that to you?"

"She's not _exactly_ human, no. But she's not a vampire."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked more calmly then the rest.

He just sighed and didn't answer for at lest five minutes. Then he rolled down the window, put his hand onto the side of the car and before anyone knew what happened, there was no car. They were still barreling down the freeway, but they were completely invisible. The car, themselves, everything.

"You know how some of you have special powers?" They all just nodded, to much in shock to speak.

"Well...I can manipulate matter. I can turn water into fire. A human into a immortal without actually biting them. I can turn a tree into a car. And all with just a touch of my hand or a thought in my head. And the fact that she needs me is because of that. See if I die my powers go away and all I have effected go back to normal (effected with my powers). So if I die, time catches up to her and she turns to ash." He said this sounding like he didn't want to say this.

"Can you change a vampire into a human?" Asked Rosalie.

"To an extent." He replied

"What do you mean?" Asked Bella, speaking for the first time since last night.

"Well, said person would have to be next to me for the rest of their life. Some of my powers come in waves. Said person would have to be in proximity of the waves. And the strange part is, that that only happens if said person is _immortal_. It doesn't work like that if they start off mortal or human."

"How much can you change?" Esme asked

"Anything from hair color to the mortality of a person. I hate to admit that at one point or another I have had all of you sleep. And the part that I hate was it was for an experiment that I wanted to test." He looked deeply ashamed, but no one was angry. In fact they were in awe. They had slept and not known it. They found it fastening, they didn't care that they had been in a way "lab-rats".

"Cool." Voiced Emmett.

"Cool?" Carlisle turned around to look at Emmett like he was crazy. The car came to screeching stop in the middle of the highway. People started to flip him off as they passed but he didn't care. "You were lab-rats in a crazy experiment of mine. I could have killed you, I had no idea what the effect was going to be. I could have destroyed your memory, I was playing around with your head. I have never been able to get over it and this happened years ago." He was yelling by now, but he wasn't angry with them, though they were slightly scared, he was angry with himself. "I have no idea why I kept at it. I stopped with Alice. I never did the experiment on her or Jasper or Bella. And I hate myself for doing it on the rest of you." He had raised his voice so high and his face was so angry that everyone had tried to get as far away as possible afraid that he would explode.

"Love it's alright, were not angry, just scared. Stop yelling. Please love." Esme said in a soothing voice while putting her hand on top of his which was still on the gear shift. She found that it was burning hot, like it had just turned into a burner on high.

He turned to look at her and his face relaxed instantly at her touch. And the heat died down. But his voice still had anger in it. "Alright? No it's not, and why your not angry with me, I don't know." He gunned the car and if a human was in the car they would have gotten whip lash.

No one said another word all the way home, but Esme kept her hand right were it was. She could tell, and everyone else, that if she removed her hand the air around them would become very thick. But when they got home there was a little surprise waiting for them. Three vampires were waiting on their porch, and the blond from early.


	3. Meeting the Team, but not Knowing It

**A/N: Okay so I know I haven'y updated in about three days, but I was in a place were there was NO contact with the outside world. This is a short chapter, but most of them are. I hope this keeps you over till next time. In which I will explain who "He" is. **

Carlisle was out of the car and in his protective stance within seconds. The blond followed his lead. They both snarled and growled and bared their teeth. It was scary to look at; not sure if one would murder the other.

"Cordelia!" A young African American man said, more desperate then demanding. But She stood straight and looked away. The man had a small lanky form, he was somewhere around twenty. He wore a t-shirt with some kind of skateboarding logo and dark jeans, in his hands he held a laptop.

Carlisle seemed to visible relax as well but Esme still had a feeling he was tense, or maybe that was coming from he children, who had all gotten out of the car standing behind Carlisle in a way that said "If you need me I'm here."

"What are you all doing here?" Carlisle asked directing his question to someone in the background. This person stepped up and appeared to be very similar to Emmett. He was big and burly and could easily scare anyone if he tried (or didn't). He wore dark jeans with wholes in the knees and a blue flannel plaid shirt. He had shoulder length straight brown hair. He seemed to walk up reluctantly and had his head down with his arms folded over his chest, he also seemed to be growling and it became more evident when he spoke.

"He's back." Was all he said, or more like growled.

"Wilson, when?"

"This morning." Said a small, but tall women with waist length blond hair tied back into a pony tail. She was dressed in all black and was excited like Alice, but she seemed a bit off in way. Like she was not mentally stable.

"Inside. EVERYONE!" Carlisle demanded with a force so powerful it could blow you off your feet. He stepped up the steps and the others fell into step behind him. It was like a funnel with Cordelia on his left right behind him and the African American boy behind her but of more to the left and Wilson in the same position as Cordelia but on the opposite side and the burly one in the same position as the boy but on the other side. They all seemed to be in sync, but completely unaware of each other. The rest of the Cullen's followed, but not as organized and looking at each other looking for answers.

They entered the house and Carlisle commanded them to sit with the same demanding tone as outside.

"It's coming to a close." Carlisle said. Not as a question but a statement. "Harrlick, how far off?" He asked the African American boy. At this he pulled out his laptop and started to type on the keypad with such speed even a vampire couldn't follow the movement's.

"He'll be here at ten in the morning tomorrow." Harrlick stated looking up from his screen.

"When will he attack?"

"Three hours after he gets here, so at one in the afternoon."

"That's not nearly enough time. Wilson?"

"Yes."

"I need you to do something for me." Carlisle seemed to get rid of his demanding tone and it was much softer and closer to the tone the Cullen's knew and loved.

"Oh, do you need me to fall down an elevator shaft? Or steel papers from the President? Or climb through an air duct?" She sounded way too excited for what she just suggested. And she definitely didn't sound sarcastic.

"Look out for them." He said nodding his towards the Cullen's.

"That's no fun!" Wilson said with an whining tone of a little child.

"You can climb through are air shaft and they'll try and find you." Carlisle said annoyed.

"We don't need a babysitter, Carlisle." Esme said stepping forward.

"For this you do." He said turning around to acknowledge them." His voice sounded angry, but his eyes were desperate, sad even. They spoke volumes.

"So, Carlisle, what time do you plan on dying?" Said the burly one almost nonchalantly.

"Ten minuted before two in the afternoon." Carlisle said not turning away from Esme.


	4. Explanations

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Hello, again. So Thank you all for the alerts to this story and reveiws all are appertated. See I don't continue with the story if no one responds to it. But you have, so here I am. Also you should know that I just started band camp and it is a four hour thing everyday and I still have to do work for school before it starts, so there may be big periods of time in which you hear nothing from me, but I will come back. Anyway onto the story, because I hate it when people ramble on. So here it is, hope you like it. Or not, I'm not you so... **

It was deathly silent, no one moved or even breathed.

"Whoa, whoa. Who said anything about dying?" Emmett burst out breaking the silence.

"He has to in order to take down the 906." Cordelia stated looking so not interested.

"906?"

"It's a clone of the most powerful creature in all of history, and probably will ever be the most powerful." Harrlick stated going back to his computer screen.

"And this creature that got cloned is?" Asked Edward raising one eyebrow, he couldn't seem to get into these vampire's minds. He came up completely blank, and it wasn't just these strangers, everyone was a blank.

"The Angel." The burly one said.

The Cullen's seemed to be trying to grasp the right words, all in shock. Finally Rosalie spoke with anger and disbelief in her voice. "They cloned the _Angel_? _The_ Angel."

"Ya, and the bad part is they scientist didn't realize that the Angel is a vampire so-"

"Wait, the Angel is a vampire?" Bella cut into Harrlick speaking. Even she had heard of the Angel, mortals have even heard of him. But no one talks about it because they think he will destroy them if they do.

"Ya, so whatever they took of his DNA it would be amplified. And here's the really bad part. They only took, by accident of course, the bad parts of his personality. The Angel doesn't have much bad in him, but everyone still has some. Like anger, selfishness, sarcasm, stuff like that. So since they only took the bad stuff and it was amplified he has no good in him what so ever and needs to be destroyed before he destroys you." Harrlick still hadn't looked from his computer and was talking very fast, so it was hard to catch everything, but they got the meaning.

"And the Angel is..."

"Carlisle."

Again the Cullen's seemed to be trying to grasp the right words. But unlike last time no one spoke. Until Harrlick caught on. "Wait. You never told them?" He asked shocked looking at the guest of honor.

"Well, I never thought it was necessary to tell them. If they knew they would always be on the look out thinking I would make them do something weird. So no I never told them."

"In the fifty-something years you've known them you never once thought to _start_ to explain to them you are who you are." The burly one asked looking at Carlisle also, it seemed someone had put the spotlight on him. And he had tried very hard to get out of it since he was in a corner in the back of the room. Letting his family and team work things out on their own and stepping in when needed.

"No." He looked at his family. "I'm going to get an ear full later aren't I?"

"Hell ya." Esme stated going over to him with her hands on her hips then she wrapped her arms around his waist and faced the others. "But you are so not going to die." She looked over at the team and then her family and asked. "There's got to be another way."

"I'm sorry, but no. We've worked on this for years, and looked at all possibilities. The way we've planed it is the only way."

"No, I'm not letting it happen. I wont lose you. I can't lose you." Esme was practically begging looking up into his eyes.

"You wont, I'll always be in your heart. No matter how cheesy that sounds." He was looking at her with a look that Esme couldn't quite place. Sadness, desperation, regret maybe.

"Okaayyy. This is all very heart warming. I'm not kidding I feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but we need to get planing and practicing."

"Trust Cordelia to ruin a nice moment." Harrlick said as he closed and packed up his wires and computer and other various things only a computer geek would know how to work.

"If I'm going to trust my life in these people, I would at lest like to know there names. I'll start. Hi I'm Alice." Alice said bouncing up in Wilson.

"Ah, right you are." Carlisle said leading Esme behind him still holding her hand. "These are my children; Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. And my wife Esme." He said pointing the Cullen's out with a proud smile only a father could have. "And this is my team. "Cordelia, just Cordelia..." Pointing out the short haired blond. "Alec Harrlick..." The lab geek boy. "Eric Shawn..." The big burly one. "And Wilson, just Wilson." Pointing to the young long haired blond. "So now let's get to some fighting and the-" But Carlisle was cut off by someone, or something, banging open the front door.

"Too late, 906 is here. With his dead people, zombie, things." Harrlick said as several decaying bodies knocked the door off it's hinges and barged full speed inside.


	5. Author Note

Okay so this is _only _an authors note, and I will post it on the same day and around the same time as the new chapter, so you don't go like "Hey no far, I thought I was getting more story." So on with it, and you should know that you don't have to read this, it is just an update of whats to come.

So the next chapter will be the start of the battle. Without giving too much away, Carlisle shows everyone to what extent his powers are. And it blows _everyone_ away. Even his team who have known him longer then Edward. I'll try to make an intense chapter, while keeping the writing itself interesting. I will most likely cut the battle into two chapters, but the second half will be more of a chase of sorts. Between 906 and Carlisle. I might have to make another chapter of the final scene. The one were Carlisle dies. And I have a bit of a twist of it in for you.

The last chapter I will post will be the epilogue of sorts. It will more likely be the aftermath. Because epilogue is sometime farther in the future and this will be right, right after the battle.

So most likely this will be eight chapters or so.

Also there might be confusion about what the things of 906 are. Well if you have ever seen Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince when I wrote this I was thinking of the Inferi. Those dead things that come out of the water when Harry tries to get water. Of course I wanted to make them fast and not so light and heat sensitive. But that's what I was thinking of when I wrote that, not zombies. Harrlick only said that because he didn't know what to call them and they did look dead and gross.

The last thing I would like to do is thank from the bottom of my heart my most avid reader: CarlisleLover1234. Thank You so much, your reviews push me to continue to update and I'm very glad you like the story.


	6. 906

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

The Cullen's screamed because they were caught off guard. The _things _that came in were definitely dead, but they _did not_ look human. They were gray and skinny, but the flesh hung like rags on their bones. They ran fast, but were lopsided and the side that was bent over had the arm dragging on the floor like a limp doll. They wore no clothing, but you couldn't tell the gender anyway.

"_What_ are those things?" Emmett asked holding Rosalie in his arms.

"We call them D.O.T's." Replied Wilson

"Dot? Really?" Rosalie was again sarcastic.

"It stands for Dead Organ Things." Wilson shot back.

"Could we _fight _the D.O.T's instead of arguing _about_ them." Harrlick shouted running up the stairs to set up camp in Carlisle's office.

Every clone that was ever made has a special chip inside their neck so they could be tracked. If Harrlick could hack into the computer database at the lab to access 906's chip he would be able to track him. Even if the chip had been shut down for some reason. The only problem was that this chip could be removed through surgical means, so there no definite answer as to weather or not 906 still has the chip in his neck.

Back in the living room about three dozen D.O.T's had arrived and they didn't like to die, you had to kill them like a vampire, only even if you rip off their heads they still fought. So the only way to kill them was to set them on fire. Although it is funny to watch them run around without their head and run into things.

Emmett had just ripped off ones head and was bent double over laughing with it's head still in his hand. "Emmett, knock it off." Jasper screamed at him, but he couldn't even hide the laughter in his voice. Watching the D.O.T running into the door jam, then the wall, then tripping over the stairs to the kitchen. "K-k-kill it." Jasper ordered stutter because he was laughing so hard. Emmett through the head and the rest of it in the bonfire that had started outside in the backyard, he made sure not to get too close.

They had gotten rid of about two dozen D.O.T's, but they just seemed to be coming from nowhere. They even started to come from up stairs and the backyard. They started with thirty-two or so and gotten rid of of twenty, but now there seemed to be fifty-something.

"Were are they coming from?" Edward growled throwing yet another into the fire.

"I didn't know 906 killed this many, and just think. He'll make even more." Carlisle replied fighting one off that had sunk it's teeth into his arm and didn't seem to want to let go. Finally it unattached itself and went flying out the back door Alice had open, and right into the fire.

"Nice." Eric said looking at the throw.

"Thank you." Carlisle said with a smug smile, that you just had to laugh at.

"Wait. Killed? These used to be _people_?" Bella asked swinging one around her head like a lasso.

"Sadly, yes." Replied Carlisle.

"And the 906 _killed_ them?"

"Yes."

"And the 906 is _your_ clone." Bella said pointing to Carlisle

"Yes." Carlisle sounded truly sorry.

"I don't see it." She stated shacking her head.

"See what?" Esme asked, a furrow in her brow.

"That 906 could kill these people. Make them his slaves, and still be Carlisle's clone." Everyone just smiled at this. Until for some reason the wind picked up and Carlisle walked down the stairs in a black leather over coat. The team stopped and looked up so the Cullen's did the same. Something wasn't right though. Carlisle was right there holding a struggling D.O.T in his arms, not seeming to notice it there. That is until is sunk it's teeth in his arm for the second time that day. He just ripped it off and threw it out the door, not bothering to see if it landed in the fire. If it hadn't it would just find a way back inside. But this Carlisle looked paler and had black hair instead of blond. And he had a sneer on his face that would just look wrong on Carlisle's face, but on this one it looked right. Even though they were the same in every way except skin and hair color, Carlisle and this new person looked completely different. And when he spoke he had an oily voice that was somehow sinister, apart from Carlisle's silk voice that brought comfort to anyone who had the chance to hear him speak.

"Well, well, well. It looks like I finally get to meet your lovely family, Carlisle." He said.

"You must be 906." Alice spoke up.

"Well, you are just a smart one, aren't you?" He asked spreading a smile on his face that sent chills down your spine. "You must be Alice, the psychic. And Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, the emotion expert. And Edward, the mind reader. And Bella, the human shield." He turned to look at each of them with the same sickly smile on his face."And this must be the lovely Esme." He looked her over before moving to stand next to her. Carlisle reacted in the same way he had back in L.A. when Cordelia had attacked Esme. "Now, now, Carlisle. You don't need to get defensive."

"I don't trust you." He growled out.

"Well then the feeling is mutual, and you probably shouldn't in the first place." Carlisle still didn't move. He watched 906's movement's like a hawk, not shifting his gaze for even a fraction of a second. That was his first mistake. "You seem very interested in me. See that's your first mistake. See I like to think of myself as a magician. And the first rule to preference is to distract the audience from the real place they should look." Carlisle face turned from anger to shock and he turned around one second too late.

One of the D.O.T's had injected something into Carlisle's arm and he had fallen to the ground, barely hanging onto reality and trying not to give into the black that was looming in the side of his eyes.

"You always were the most weakest when you let your emotions run the show. But I like it like that, you become almost human, well your strength does. Making it easier to harm you. Now, when you come around I will have your lovely wife with me, and your team and family will be in this special cell I have made just for your kind. So unless you let me kill you, your entire world will come crashing down around you. Goodbye, and sweet dreams." He smiled once more before the darkness took over and Carlisle was swimming in a see of black. But before he went under, he heard his wife scream of in the distance.


	7. Desperation

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**A/N: This would be my fist Twilight Fic. But like all my stories be nice when you review. Thank You.**

Carlisle woke up about three days later. He felt groggy and his head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. He tried to sit up, but his head swam and he almost passed out again. So he decided to just stay laying down. The last time he had slept was back in 1897 and he was sure it didn't hurt this bad to wake up. Then his head cleared and he remembered previous events. He sprang up and immediately fell back down. Not because his head hurt (well that could have been a good factor), but because his head hit something hard and metal.

"What the-?" He looked around him and found to be in a field in the middle of no mans land. What he hit his head on was the underside of an old rusty tractor.

He crawled out and looked around. All around him was miles and miles of tall dead grass. He couldn't even find a path that a human or car would have made. It was about noon since the sun was right above him. He didn't know which way to start off in, this field could go one for miles and he might never find civilization. Then he heard Esme's scream as he passed out, and he just ran at full vampire speed ahead, not knowing which way he was going in, and not really caring. Only one thought stuck in his mind playing over and over again like a broken record: Help my family. Save them.

Carlisle ran for about three days, the field had turned into woods. As he ran farther the woods got denser. It got to the point were even with his vampire sight he couldn't see two feet in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks kicking up dirt as he stopped. He looked around himself franticly looking in all directions turning this way and that.

His breathing had gotten short and quick. Even though he didn't really need to breath. He started to panic and fear started to absorb him. It started in his chest and spread quickly up to his throat. He feel to his knees and put his face in his hands and cried dry sobs. He finally decided to let himself manipulate _his_ matter and let himself have real tears and become as human as physically possible. If he couldn't help his family he would suffer along with them. He cried harder at his own selfishness. He got up, changed back to normal and ran on. He didn't go back the way he came but kept forward.

The woods started to thin five hours later and Carlisle thought he could hear cars off in the distance, and so he ran on, faster this time, letting them trees and branches hit him in the face and tear at his clothes. His thoughts started to wander to what 906 could be doing to his family. He didn't worry about his team. They knew how 906 worked, but his family...

'No, I will not let myself think like that. They _will_ be fine. I have to have faith in them.' Carlisle thought to himself. He ran faster more (if that's even possible).

He skidded to a halt finding himself in the middle of a very busy highway, with hundreds of cars speeding around him. Cars whizzed by and swerved to avoid the person that was stupid enough to be in the middle of a highway. Before anyone had time to get out and yell at him, he was gone as quick as he came.

Carlisle ran on to find himself in big bad New York. There was no question about it, that was definitely Times Square ahead of him.

'Grrreeeaaat, he had to hide here. He couldn't hide off in Snooze-ville in the middle of Nowhere with a population of 10.' Carlisle thought to himself sarcastically. He didn't really use sarcasm, but he thought this was a situation that called for it.

"Where to start?" He thought aloud. Walking north towards a taxi cab. He got in and mumbled something about forty-second street.

It was bumper to bumper the whole way. What do expect in New York City. He paid the guy and walked for about thirty minutes till he found himself in front of a Ritz-Carlton. He walked in and went straight towards the front desk.

Several people looked at the hansom man with his torn clothes, covered in dirt, with matted hair. The women at the check in desk didn't look up till Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?" She said in a Brooklyn accent sounding very bored.

"I'd like a room." Carlisle said in his most charming voice with an equally charming smile.

The women eyed him a moment then went to the computer. "All we have is the penthouse suite." Still sounding bored.

"I'll take it." Carlisle said handing out his Titanium credit card. The women looked taken aback. Mostly because he took the room, but because he took the room looking like he did. She swiped the card all the same and gave him his key with no further words.

He walked into his room and clasped onto his bed, screaming into his pillow. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling until darkness fell, and he was in the dark physically as well as mentally. He didn't even hear someone shift in the chair in the corner. That is until they spoke in their oily sickening voice, but Carlisle didn't move.

"You are so predictable. You always love to have the richer things in life. But Alice helped with her visions." Carlisle slowly turned his head towards the speaker, a growl growing deep in his chest. 906 turned on the lamp beside him to see Carlisle better. "Although she didn't know she was helping us. We have a very convincing vampire too, though he forces his victim to speak and they don't know it."

"What do you want?" Carlisle sounded bored.

"You know what I want." 906 said condescendingly.

"You know I figured you could think of something more original then 'World Domination.'" Still bored turning back to the ceiling. Carlisle knew it was killing 906 that he wasn't getting angry, and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"You know, I'd like to think of myself as a patent man, but I'd be lying." A smirk playing on 906's face as he got up and pored himself a glass of Whiskey from the mini bar. "You wanna know what _I_ figured?"

"No, what?" Carlisle said playing along.

"That you would give the shirt off your back for your family. So by that logic you should be looking for them right now, correct? So why are you in here sulking?" 906's smile growing.

Carlisle got up an threw his pillow in the direction of 906, but he wasn't there. Neither was the Whiskey bottle or glass, and the room was as dark as ever. It had all been in his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."


	8. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**A/N: This would be my fist Twilight Fic. But like all my stories be nice when you review. Thank You.**

**Heyyyy, I haven't said much lately, but just a warning I AM A BIG RED SOX FAN. So if your a Yankees fan...sorry. Just don't meet my mom. Lol. Anyway sorry if it offends you, hope you still read on. Also I know this is a slow chapter, but it will make you want to read the _next_ chapter at the end. If you haven't figured out, I like to make cliff-hangers, so you'll want to read on. **

Carlisle threw the pillow down and stormed out of the room without grabbing his coat. He walked out and felt the hot tears against his cold wet skin. 'At least it's raining.' He thought bitterly. He wasn't thinking rational, but letting his emotions run the show. 'Letting my emotions run the show, what irony. That's what got me in this situation. Cornelius was right, emotions suck.' Carlisle was walking down Tenth Avenue and was soaked to the bone. He finally realized he was shivering. 'I can't even walk down the street without manipulating matter. This time I make myself human, next time I'll eliminate the Earth's axis. That would be funny, cause 2012 two years before it happens.'

He found himself to be on the same highway that he crossed earlier that day. He stopped with his hands in his pockets, and looked up to the heavens. "Why me? What did I ever do to you? I don't kill. I try hard not to sin. WHY ME?" He said screaming. He lowered his voice to a low cowardly whisper. "Help, please." He got no response so he turned around and bent his head low, that is until he tripped over something, and landed flat on his face. Carlisle flipped onto his back and looked for what had tripped him.

It was a bottle cap that had been facing face down and had been slippery on the wet concrete. He picked up, turning it over in his hands. A smile spreading on his face, warmth warming his cold chest. This bottle cap was He's answer. He looked up again and said "Thanks." Carlisle jumped up looked at the bottle cap on more time, pocketed it, and went flying full speed down the highway up Tenth and into the lobby of the Ritz-Carlton.

Skidding to a stop right before his door and sliding ten feet. He opened his door and went over to the mini bar and pulled out three root-beer bottles. Still smiling he snapped his fingers and a laptop, printer, land-line hookup, and other various things appeared on the kitchen table. Grabbing the root-beer and settling into the chair at the table setting up everything like he had seen Harrlick do millions of times.

"I'll pull a classic Harrlick, and if I don't know how to do something, I'll just snap my fingers and everything will be alright...I love my power. I snap my fingers and I can make someone do the chicken dance, which was really funny making A-Rod do at that game. And hey, the Red Sox won because he couldn't catch the ball because he was doing the chicken dance." Carlisle realized he was talking to himself and mentally slapped his head.

And so he went to work, bent low over the keys, adjusting things when needed, and hooking wires in where they went. His plan was to use 906's chip to focus in on his last location. Even if he couldn't find 906 himself, he could at least get a look at his patterns. It was about five in the morning when he finally leaned back sighing.

He printed out what he needed, shut things down, grabbed his coat, and was out the door withing seconds. He propped his ran coat collar up high, pulled it closer to himself, and bent low under the wind. It was a cold wet day, with drizzle here and there, but not down poor like yesterday night. Then something dawned on him. He hadn't showered, changed, or shaved in about a week. He smelled like old socks and looked like a hobo.

He turned into the next clothing store he found. He went over to the men section and grabbed a shirt, pants, socks, and a pair shoes. He barely looked at what he was buying, just the sizes. It took him less then five minutes to get in and get out. 'Why can't women shop like this, it's so much quicker?'

He was in the men stall changing when he looked at himself in the mirror. The one thing he could never figure out was why his facial hair still grew. He was supposed to look the same for all eternity, but his hair still grew. All in all he needed a shave badly, and maybe a hair cut. His face was covered in one inch long hair, and his head was blocked behind a blond wall. His hair was all the way down on his shoulders, on all sides. He could probably chew on it if he wanted.

He waled out throwing his old cloths in the bag and throwing that in the trash can outside. He wrapped his coat around him once again and 'jogged' across the street to the barber shop that had just opened up.

"What can I do ya for?" The old man behind the counter said. Carlisle looked up and walked over to him, looking around as he went.

"I'd like a shave and hair cut, please."

"Appointment?" The man asked

"No."

"Al'ight, take a seat right over there." The man said pointing to a chair in front of a mirror. Carlisle hung up his coat and sat down.

"Shave it all?" The man asked getting a new shaver, gown, and shaving cream out.

"Yes, please." Carlisle said as the man wrapped the gown around him and tied it.

"How short ya want da hair?" He asked starting on Carlisle's face. Carlisle hadn't really thought about that. It was about four inches long now, it was normally three inches since he pulled back his bangs, so he thought to cut it about three and a half inches. He didn't want it too long, and that's what he told the man. About an hour latter and one hundred dollars latter Carlisle was walking down the now pouring street towards the newly abandoned warehouse on the pier. He opened the big metal door and stepped into total darkness as the door swung closed behind him.

"Just like 906. Going for the classics." Just as the lights went up. "Okay, come out and play, 906. I'll tell mom if you don't." Carlisle yelled out smiling.

906 walked out of the shadows in the same black over coat clapping. "You found me, and got a hair cut. It looks good with only an inch in length, and you've gotten tiny bangs, not too long and they can't be spiked, but not too short that they naturally spike. I like it." He was smiling and had stop clapping.

"I didn't come here to make small talk." Carlisle said sounding annoyed. Rubbing his eyes

"Oh, right you came for a fight. Well, I don't want to fight you. You know what I want. Like you say 'World Domination'. Of course the only way to do that is if you dye. You know this already, though." As 906 was speaking the D.O.T's were moving about pouring gasoline everywhere, this did not go unnoticed by Carlisle. Carlisle saw in the distance his team and family being ushered out the door by D.O.T's. "I see you have figured out my plan, but if you try and run with them, I will kill them too." 906 had an evil smile on. Carlisle looked up in time to see 906 was near the door and had a lighter lit. He dropped it and the place was up in flames as the fire followed the gasoline all the way up to the wooded boxes surrounding the exists. Carlisle saw 906 slip out the door, before the flames were surrounding him, but he didn't move.

The Cullen's smelled the fire before they saw it. They had been unmasked long enough to see Carlisle standing there. Esme was about to scream to him, but he caught her eye and the look he gave her had left her speechless. His eyes were pleading for forgiveness, almost like he blamed himself, but Esme couldn't dwell on it too long before a D.O.T was forcing her out the door.

Esme turned as soon as she smelled the flames. The warehouse were Carlisle was was on fire, she screamed but she couldn't here it over the panic inside her. She tried to run but Emmett and Edward had her by the arms. She tried to reason with them, but they never loosened their grip. She finally stopped yelling to see the pain in both of their eyes. She collapsed and Jasper was there to catch her as she sobbed into his sleeve. She knew he was trying to calm her, but his own grief was getting in the way. Esme cried into Jasper's arm as the others cried dry sobs with her. The strange thing was that Esme didn't feel like Carlisle was really gone. When he had been hurt a month ago she felt his pain, but this time was like she was filling with great energy.

And as she looked up to the warehouse she found that the flames were the reseeding towards the center and everything looked untouched. Like the fire had never been there.


	9. Sadistic Little Bastard

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**A/N: This would be my fist Twilight Fic. But like all my stories be nice when you review. Thank You. **

**A/N 2: This is the last chapter, and I don't think I'm doing a sequal. I hope I have described it well enough so you can see it in your head, cuz I know I love to see what's going on in a book. Thank you to all who read this story, I had fun writeing. Also sorry I haven't updated everyday, I had a 10 hour pracice today for marching band. I CAN'T FEEL MY FEET! Anyway, hope you like it.**

Everyone had taken notice to the change, so no one noticed Esme jump up and run towards the building full speed. That is, until the door banged loudly behind her. Esme couldn't trust her eyes to show her what was happening.

The fire was sliding down the walls like grease and coming into one place in the center, in which it was being absorbed into the waiting hands of Carlisle. His palms were out but down by his side. His eyes were closed and chin raised high. As everyone entered they felt a great wind overtake them. Their hair whipped around their faces and their clothes rippled. Even though they were all vampires it threw them off as they entered. Stranger though, was that it was noticeable cool in the building. Even for vampires. Soon all the grease like fire had been absorbed, and nothing seemed unfazed.

Carlisle stayed in his weird stance until clapping interrupted the still silence. Carlisle's head snapped towards the noise faster then thought possible. A fire in his _white_ eyes. It only lasted a few seconds until they turned back to their normal gold color. But in those few short seconds Edwards mind was overloaded with thoughts, all his own. It caused him to double over holding his head, and for everyone crowed around him, but the pain went as quickly as it had come.

The clapping stopped grasping the Cullen's attention because of the lack of sound. 906 had on his smug smile as he came down the stairs.

"I see young Edward has experienced Carlisle's mind blockage tack tick. See if he doesn't want someone in his mind he can just bounce _your_ _own_ thoughts back to you. Sometimes soft, and sometime loud and painful if he wants to make a point." 906 was looking at Carlisle staring straight into his eyes.

"What was with the white eyes?" Emmett spoke up holding back Esme again, just for safety purposes.

"You see that too? I thought that was just me. His team never says anything. Maybe they got used to it? Anyway, from what I can gather. That would be the color his eyes turn when he uses his power. Vampires eyes turn black when angry, and red for when they have tasted human blood." 906 was still looking at Carlisle with a smug smile.

Slowly 906 turned his head onto the Cullen's. His smile faded and he tilted his head to the right. Like he was observing them. They all went into a sort of pouncing stance, Jasper and Edward growling. Suddenly his head snapped back to Carlisle with the same speed as Carlisle had not only five minutes ago. But this time 906 had anger in his eyes, and if looks could kill that one would have. Carlisle just stood his ground, staring 906 down.

Slowly and with a slight growl, 906 asked, "Now that you have preformed your little show, how do you plan on killing me?"

It was Carlisle's turn to become smug. "I have my ways, you don't think I would come here without a plan? Come on, really? Do you know me at all?"

All in one swift movement Carlisle pulled his right foot back leaning on it, pulling his arms into a locked position, elbows slightly bent, fist clenched. His shoulders were back, chest out, stomach in, and chin up. There was a great wind that swept the vampires off their feet and slammed them against the wall behind them. Though it was hard to see, everyone could tell Carlisle's eyes had turned white again, with a deep fire in them. If you looked close enough real red flames over took his eyes. The red flickered above the white, growing bigger with each second until finally the fire was all you could see of his eyes.

Suddenly the wind was black ash that erupted from were 906 was standing, except, he wasn't there anymore, and as the ash began to overtake the wind it started to settle around their feet, along with the wind. Esme looked up to find Carlisle had clasped right in his spot, and he didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon. She lay their staring at his form, hoping that if she didn't move it would all be a dream, all of it. She barley heard the conversation going on between Emmett and Harrlick.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Carlisle just defeated 906." Harrlick said in a disbelieving voice.

"Why didn't he just do that in the first place?"

"Because that kind of power is unreachable. And if you do manage to reach it, it's fatal. I thought I was just going to snap his neck. That was the plan, what happened to the plan? Why would he sacrifice himself if he didn't really have to?" Harrlick's voice had become panicked as everything sunk in.

As Esme heard fatal she was beside Carlisle's side within seconds. She put her hand in his. He didn't stir, but his hand was piping hot, like it had just been taken off the stove.

Then she heard a moan, it was so low she thought it was her mind at first. His skin then cooled back down to normal vampire temperature.

"Never, ever again." Esme took the biggest sigh as she saw his lips move and eyes scrunch up in pain. "I didn't know it would hurt this much. Jeez." He sat up and rubbed his head and smiled at Esme pulling her into his lap. He was smiling as he said, "How did you like my show?"

She smiled as she answered him, "Never ever do that again." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Deal."

"Deal."

He pulled her up with him as he stood up, holding her bridal style then gentle putting her down on the ground.

He sighed satisfactorily as everyone migrated over to them with mouths wide in shock. "That would be how I would kill him."

Cordelia said with her normal angry voice, "Your a sadistic little bastard, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am." He said turning over to her and saying it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone just laughed as Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme's shoulder and walked out of the warehouse into the chill of October air.

"Do you hear that?" Carlisle asked closing his eyes and taking a deep breath through his nose.

"Cars?"

"Shouting?"

"Swearing?"

"I love New York." Carlisle said, opening his eyes again.

"Yep, he's a sadistic bastard."

"And has his own code that he speaks in and you have to learn it in order to understand it." Wilson put in.

"That's true. What should we do now?" Eric asked.

"We could rob the Bank of America down the street, might be difficult." Harrlick responded.

"Please, it has two guards. One in back, one in front. Security cameras and no back up generator. And when the guards do their shift change there is a five minute period were there are no guards." Wilson said laughing. Everyone just stopped and stared at her. "What? What do you guys do on your weekends?"

"There's something wrong with you." Eric said as Wilson walked passed him.

"You can rob the bank, but I'm going home and taking a nice hot shower. Then I'm going to sleep for the first time in about a century, and no one is going to wake me. Everyone got that?" Carlisle said looking at his family, they all just nodded.

So the team went to rob the bank, and the Cullen's went back to Fork's. As they arrived home, they couldn't believe how nice it was to be there. Everyone, but Carlisle, went hunting. No one had been in about a month, so everyone was really hungry.

Three hours later the Cullen's arrived back home, and Edward tentatively entered Carlisle's thoughts to see what he was doing. What he saw puzzled him.

He was looking through Carlisle's eyes looking down on the Cullen's who seemed to be tied up down below. A shrill laughter erupted the thoughts, as a fire over took the seen below. Edward could hear his brothers, sisters, mother's, and his own cry for help. He could see that Carlisle was trying as hard as he could to get to them, but he couldn't seem to be able to move. The more he tired the louder the laughter and screaming got. Suddenly the picture changed and he was sitting upright facing the big oak door, breathing very hard. The next thing Edward heard was his own puzzled thoughts bounce around his head with deafening volume, even louder and more painful then last time. This time Edward cried out in pain.

"What?" Bella asked holding him as he doubled over, clutching his head.

"Carlisle bumped me out of his head again."

"Your own fault for snooping." Bella said in response.

"He was sleeping and having a nightmare, about the battle and not being able to get to us."

"That's no excuse." Esme said as she opened the sliding glass door.

"Ya." Carlisle said smiling waking over to Esme wrapping his arm around her slim waist. "Hey, you don't use your power on me, I wont use it on you. And that goes for all of you. Because I can pull a Bella on you, and shut you down." He looked at everyone.

"You can do that?" Rosalie asked sitting down on the couch.

"I can do anything. I manipulate matter. Any matter." Rosalie just rolled her eyes. "Do we have a deal."

Everyone agreed, kind of scared of the outcome. "Good, so if I want to have nightmares, I will." He looked at Edward. "And if I want to be angry, I will." Jasper. "If I want to know my future, I'll let you know." Alice. "And If you even try to block my powers...well, don't." Bella. "Now I'm going to go to McDonald's. Only because I want to, and I'm bored. Oh and everyone, I don't mean to be forward, but I want to make everything clear. See ya."

"He can be strange, can't he?" Alice asked

"He's got his own code."

*Finish*

-Elise


End file.
